


Cyber Sex

by TheTruthBetweenRPF (TheTruthBetween)



Series: 100locations [7]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager RPF
Genre: Cybersex, F/F, Infidelity, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetweenRPF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100locations Prompt #64: Cyber sex<br/>smut_69 Prompt #56 Cyber sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cyber Sex

80s_girl_557: irish farmgirl, hm? grow up on a farm in ireland or something?  
Irish_Farmgirl: In the Midwest, actually. I'm Irish by heritage.  
80s_girl_557: ahhh that explains it  
80s_girl_557: a/s/l?  
Irish_Farmgirl: ??  
80s_girl_557: *chuckle* age/sex/location... i take it you dont chat much?  
Irish_Farmgirl: No, this is only my second time. 48/female... I don't give out my location.  
80s_girl_557: smart... i'm 35/female/la  
Irish_Farmgirl: I used to live in LA. Do you like it?  
80s_girl_557: love it... you?  
Irish_Farmgirl: Same. A bit too hectic sometimes... farmgirl at heart, remember? But it's nice.  
80s_girl_557: so... whats a nice girl like you doing in a room like this? *wink wink*  
Irish_Farmgirl: *laugh* Getting picked up, apparently.  
80s_girl_557: would you *want* to get picked up?  
Irish_Farmgirl: Ah, I'm married.  
80s_girl_557: yeah and? lol sorry, but too many people have affairs... especially online  
Irish_Farmgirl: Do I sense a burn?  
80s_girl_557: nope... my hubby kept his hands to himself... or rather, to me... as far as I know  
Irish_Farmgirl: Divorced?  
80s_girl_557: mmhm... for a couple years now... you?  
Irish_Farmgirl: Divorced and remarried.  
80s_girl_557: same man?  
Irish_Farmgirl: God no! *laugh* I married my mother's friend's son.  
80s_girl_557: *raise eyebrow* arranged marriage?  
Irish_Farmgirl: Not really.

80s_girl_557: sooooo.....  
Irish_Farmgirl: Yes?  
80s_girl_557: trying to think of something to ask lol  
Irish_Farmgirl: Ah.

Irish_Farmgirl: Still there?  
80s_girl_57: still havent thought of anything lol  
Irish_Farmgirl: Well what do you normally chat about?  
80s_girl_557: depends  
Irish_Farmgirl: On?  
80s_girl_557: want me to put it bluntly?  
Irish_Farmgirl: I can take blunt.  
80s_girl_557: *smirk* depends on if i'm horny and attracted to the person or not  
Irish_Farmgirl: ...  
80s_girl_557: lol  
80s_girl_557: i know  
Irish_Farmgirl: You have sex online?  
80s_girl_557: its called cybering... and yeah, sometimes  
Irish_Farmgirl: ... How? I mean... you're not even really with a person.  
80s_girl_557: *shrug* words are powerful. for example... if i'm chatting with a woman... and i find her attractive... and we cyber... i might say something like 'imagine my hands on your breasts... caressing your nipples, feeling them harden beneath my fingers' or something like that  
Irish_Farmgirl: In that hypothetical situation... what else might you say?  
80s_girl_557: *raise eyebrow* maybe something like... i feel you squirm under my touch... wanting more... wanting to taste you, i lower my lips to one of the hard peaks and suck gently  
Irish_Farmgirl: How would she react?  
80s_girl_557: how do you think she'd react?  
Irish_Farmgirl: ... She'd probably... moan, and ask for more.  
80s_girl_557: so i'd give her more... graze my teeth lightly against her nipple... would she like that?  
Irish_Farmgirl: Yes...  
80s_girl_557: so i'd sooth her nipple with my tongue, then switch to the other... giving it the same treatment...  
Irish_Farmgirl: I think she'd like that.  
80s_girl_57: are you still curious what i would do?

80s_girl_557: hello?  
Irish_Farmgirl: I'm still here.  
Irish_Farmgirl: I think... I think I'm wondering if you're "horny and attracted" to me.  
80s_girl_557: i wouldnt have said as much as i did if i wasnt  
80s_girl_557: do you want me to continue?  
Irish_Farmgirl: ... Yes?  
80s_girl_557: its nothing to be ashamed of  
80s_girl_557: okay...  
80s_girl_557: the first thing i would do, if i was with you, would be kiss you... softly at first, letting you get used to the feeling... do you want me to deepen the kiss?  
Irish_Farmgirl: Mm, I think I'd deepen it first.  
80s_girl_557: ahhh... demanding, arent you?  
Irish_Farmgirl: Mm-hm.  
80s_girl_557: alright... as our tongues touch for the first time, i let my hand slide over your neck, down your chest to cup your breast  
80s_girl_557: i'd knead it for a while, feeling the nipple harden against my palm before finally grasping the hard nub between my thumb and forefinger  
80s_girl_557: as i kiss you i'd lightly pinch your nipple... you'd groan, wouldnt you? it would turn me on

80s_girl_557: are you still there?  
Irish_Farmgirl: Mm-hm... And very glad I have a glass of water here.  
80s_girl_557: *grin* so what would you do?  
Irish_Farmgirl: Me?  
80s_girl_557: yes  
Irish_Farmgirl: I don't know if I can...  
80s_girl_557: are you a dirty talker in bed?  
Irish_Farmgirl: I can't believe you just asked me that!  
80s_girl_557: *sigh* just answer?  
Irish_Farmgirl: *blush* Yes, I am.  
80s_girl_557: its no different... just talk dirty to me... tell me what you'd do to me if i was there with you and doing these things to you  
Irish_Farmgirl: All right...  
Irish_Farmgirl: First I would probably pull your shirt off, or unbutton it, however you get the damn thing off you.  
80s_girl_557: lol  
Irish_Farmgirl: Then I would take my own shirt off.  
80s_girl_557: mm do you wear a bra?  
Irish_Farmgirl: Not usually, not today.  
80s_girl_557: small breasts?  
Irish_Farmgirl: Average to small, yes. You?  
80s_girl_557: average to large... i'm pretty tall  
Irish_Farmgirl: I'm short.  
80s_girl_557: i bet you have beautiful breasts... a perfect handful?  
Irish_Farmgirl: I've been told that, yes.  
80s_girl_557: i'd like to find out for myself... cup your breast in my hand, nothing between us, flesh against flesh.  
Irish_Farmgirl: Mmmm... do you wear a bra?  
80s_girl_557: mmhm... have to  
Irish_Farmgirl: Then I would take it off you... run my hands over your breasts... and trail kisses up and down your neck  
80s_girl_557: oh god  
80s_girl_557: my neck is one of my most sensitive places  
Irish_Farmgirl: Mm, then I'd have to stay there for a while  
Irish_Farmgirl: Kissing, licking, nibbling...  
80s_girl_557: oh yes... but i'm afraid i'd have to pull away... your nipples are just too inviting... i need to taste your skin  
80s_girl_557: i'd lean down, taking one of your nipples between my lips, mouthing, licking, kissing... driving you crazy?  
Irish_Farmgirl: Oh yes... You could make me come just from doing that.  
80s_girl_557: really? i'll have to keep that in mind  
Irish_Farmgirl: I wouldn't object if you did.  
80s_girl_557: mmmm...  
80s_girl_557: let me ask you something...  
Irish_Farmgirl: Yes?  
80s_girl_557: do you prefer to be fucked or made love to?  
Irish_Farmgirl: Oh God... in general, or right now?  
80s_girl_557: both  
Irish_Farmgirl: Most of the time, made love to, but right now I want to be fucked. Hard.  
80s_girl_557: mmm... i could do that... do you want me to?  
Irish_Farmgirl: God, yes!  
80s_girl_557: and how do you want to be fucked? do you like being on top, on bottom, against a wall, in a chair...?  
Irish_Farmgirl: Right now, I'd take just about anything.  
80s_girl_557: *chuckle* a little hot are you?  
Irish_Farmgirl: You have no idea.  
80s_girl_557: oh i think i do  
80s_girl_557: i think, however, that i'd want to dominate you a bit... you like that? would you like to be pinned against the wall and fucked like never before?  
Irish_Farmgirl: Ooooh, yessss...  
80s_girl_557: mmm, i wanna fuck you so bad  
80s_girl_557: i want to feel your breasts against me, i want to pin your hands above your head, i want to hold you in place, to run my hands over your whole body, to slide my fingers between your legs... are you wet?  
Irish_Farmgirl: Dripping.  
80s_girl_557: oh yes... i can see it... i can feel it... i can smell it... will you let me taste it? taste you?  
Irish_Farmgirl: *breathes heavily* Yes. Please.  
80s_girl_557: i slide down your body, releasing your hands, kneeling before you... i spread your legs to see you fully... you're soooo wet... all for me?  
Irish_Farmgirl: I've never been this wet before.  
80s_girl_557: i bet you taste delicious... sweet, slightly salty... all woman  
Irish_Farmgirl: Please, don't tease...  
80s_girl_557: you want my mouth on you?  
Irish_Farmgirl: Oh, yes.  
80s_girl_557: good... because i want to put my mouth on you... taste you... licking, sucking, filling you with my tongue... you want that?  
Irish_Farmgirl: Mmmm...  
80s_girl_557: but you know what? i'm not gonna do that  
Irish_Farmgirl: Why?!  
80s_girl_557: *chuckle* because i want to domme you, remember? i can't domme you while i'm on my knees in front of you. so i'm gonna stand up, and i'm gonna press you against the wall  
Irish_Farmgirl: Oh, you feel so good...  
80s_girl_557: you like feeling my body against yours? my curves pressing into your own?  
Irish_Farmgirl: Yes.  
80s_girl_557: good, because i like it, too. and i'm gonna stay pressed against you, even as my fingers play between your legs  
Irish_Farmgirl: Oh God...  
80s_girl_557: and i'm gonna stay pressed against you, even as i enter you with two fingers, filling you quickly. that's what you want, right? hard and fast? you wanna be fucked?  
Irish_Farmgirl: YES!  
80s_girl_557: oo, getting desperate? do you need me? do you need what only i can give you?  
Irish_Farmgirl: Yes, yes, please!  
80s_girl_557: don't beg, baby... i'm gonna give you what you need, don't worry  
80s_girl_557: i'm gonna fuck you just how you like it... i'm gonna slide my fingers deep into you, as far as they'll go... i'm gonna thrust them into you hard, and brush my thumb against your clit  
Irish_Farmgirl: Oh God, yes, more.  
80s_girl_557: and while my fingers drive you closer and closer to orgasm, i'm gonna kiss you until you see stars... then nibble down your throat and back up to one ear... when i get there, i'm gonna nip hard, almost drawing blood... you like it hard, do you like that, too?  
Irish_Farmgirl: Oh yes... Oh God, please, I'm so close...  
80s_girl_557: you want me to make you come? to let you come?  
Irish_Farmgirl: YES!  
80s_girl_557: but for right now, i'm gonna pull out my fingers, and rub then hard against the length of your sex... so wet, it feels so good... almost as good as being inside you  
Irish_Farmgirl: Oh please, go back inside... I need you.  
80s_girl_557: mm, i know you do, baby... it's okay  
80s_girl_557: because i'm gonna thrust my fingers inside you again, three this time instead of two, and i press my thumb firmly against your clit, rubbing over it, nibbling roughly on your earlobe and neck  
Irish_Farmgirl: Oh, I'm coming...  
80s_girl_557: yes, baby, come for me... come for me, scream for me...  
Irish_Farmgirl: OHGOD! YES!  
80s_girl_557: mm, i can feel your climax around my fingers... you're so tight, it feels so good

80s_girl_557: are you still there, baby?  
[Irish_Farmgirl has logged off]  
80s_girl_557: damn  
[80s_girl_557 has logged off]

 

[Irish_Farmgirl has logged on]  
80s_girl_557: please don't go right away or anything, just hear me out?  
Irish_Farmgirl: What's to hear? You got what you wanted.  
80s_girl_557: no... i mean, yes... damn, this is confusing  
80s_girl_557: i felt something with you... a connection i've never felt with anyone else online  
80s_girl_557: and i think you felt it too, thats why you left so quickly  
Irish_Farmgirl: Awfully presumptuous, aren't you?  
80s_girl_557: i suppose i am  
80s_girl_557: look, if what happened last time we chatted ruined any chance of a friendship, i'm truly sorry about that. it's just that you reminded me so much of someone i once loved, but i never took the chance to tell her how i feel, so...  
Irish_Farmgirl: Who?  
80s_girl_557: a woman i worked with. who she is isn't relevant... at least not now  
Irish_Farmgirl: I feel the same way, truthfully. You remind me of someone I loved and never had. That's probably why I let that happen last time.  
80s_girl_557: was your woman straight, too?  
Irish_Farmgirl: Who said it was a woman?  
80s_girl_557: *raise eyebrow* was it?  
Irish_Farmgirl: Yes. And no, she wasn't straight. Bisexual.  
80s_girl_557: mm, just like me. no wonder i remind you of her. but the woman i loved was straight, so i can't figure out why you remind me of her.  
Irish_Farmgirl: Ah... I am straight.  
80s_girl_557: *raise both eyebrows* you do a damn good job pretending not to be.  
Irish_Farmgirl: What I mean is, I always considered myself straight. Until Jeri, anyway.

Irish_Farmgirl: Are you still there?

Irish_Farmgirl: Hello?  
80s_girl_557: ...  
80s_girl_557: kate?  
Irish_Farmgirl: How do you know my name?  
80s_girl_557: check the numbers on your phone. 557. jlr. jeri lynn ryan.

[Irish_Farmgirl has logged out]  
80s_girl_557: shit  
[80s_girl_557 has logged out]


End file.
